


Every Time We Touch

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin and Abby are in here for a minute at the beginning, F/F, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty keeps giggling and smiling and Holtzmann isn't exactly sure what that means. This is how she finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The first scene is inspired by the cast's Graham Norton interview. Thank you to DiNovia for being an awesome beta! Title from Cascada's cover of "Everytime We Touch"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Holtz fully expected Patty to make a snarky comment at her or scold her for what she did that afternoon. Patty was always shaking her head at Holtz or explaining that they couldn’t just keep Kevin in a contained room with a two way mirror to study him. Patty was a fantastic person but did she have to knock down every cool idea? Thus, it was a worthy endeavor to mess with her during an otherwise serious situation. Holtzmann was sent into a wondrous state of confusion though when Patty didn’t act at all how Holtz anticipated.

The Ghostbusters were being interviewed by a local news reporter on the first floor of the firehouse. The foursome was gathered on the worn green couch they used for clients. The reporter was addressing them individually and Holtzmann made her plan of attack while Erin answered some question that Holtz hadn’t paid much attention to.

She scooted a little closer to Patty and delighted when it didn’t cause Patty to stir. As Abby answered the reporter, Holtz brought her fingertips up to the base of Patty’s neck into the soft strands of hair there. She readied herself to snatch her hand back when Patty inevitably made her retort. It didn’t come.

Instead, Patty smiled softly and let out a small sound. Was that a giggle? Holtz titled her head in consideration and Patty turned toward the reporter to answer whatever she’d asked. Holtz moved her hand to rest on Patty’s back and felt her sigh. That was new.

Holtz didn’t catch when the reporter turned to her. She heard a low cue from Patty, “Holtzy, that’s you.” There was something in Patty’s whisper that made Holtz’s stomach do a small somersault.

She dropped her hand from Patty’s back and despite her curiosity at what might have caused Patty’s strange reactions, she turned to the reporter. “Come again?”

Holtz couldn’t stop thinking about Patty and the interview the rest of the day. Patty was a frequent resident in Holtz’s thoughts but it was usually related to Patty’s ridiculous insistence on safety and the occasional distracting rustling of Patty turning pages during her research.

Today though, it was Patty’s beautiful smile and that giggle (yes, she’d decided that was most definitely a giggle) she’d heard. Holtz wondered if she could maybe make Patty do it again. She very much wanted Patty to do it again.

* * *

A few days later, the team was camped out on the floor in front of their T.V. watching footage from their latest bust.

The lights were dimmed and they were arranged on bean bags and pillows. Holtz had suggested a fort but Erin insisted it might distract from actually being able to work. Holtz sat slightly behind the other three tinkering with a new project and only partly paying attention. Erin and Abby were rattling off calculations and Patty described the design of the house, complementing the new owners in their restoration work.

When she’d made a particularly good point, Patty leaned back on her hands, putting her closer to Holtz. It caused Holtz to look up from her project and she turned to glance at Patty. She looked relaxed and her hoops swung slightly from her earlobes. She laughed at something Abby said and Holtz liked the way her eyes lit up. Patty had a great laugh.

It occurred to Holtzmann that this might be a good chance to see if she could hear Patty’s beautiful giggle again. She moved closer as she’d done the time before and Patty continued to concentrate on the screen. Holtz grazed her fingertips over the back of Patty’s hand and noticed a soft smile grace Patty’s lips in the light of the television screen. She felt that familiar flip in her stomach and continued her ascent up Patty’s arm.

In lieu of the giggle she’d been expecting, she heard Patty let out a shaky breath. Holtz felt a sudden urge to touch Patty in more places. What other sounds would she make and would they all be as enticing as her sighs or her giggles? Holtz shook the thought from her head and knew she couldn’t exactly figure that out with Erin and Abby in the room.  Holtz removed her hand and almost missed the soft whimper Patty let out. Her stomach did another flip.

“Are you O.K., Patty?” asked Erin.

Patty sat up and shook her head. “I’m good, I think I’m just tired. I’m gonna get some sleep.” She stood up and smiled at Abby and Erin. “I’ll see y’all tomorrow.”

Patty glanced at her briefly but Holtzmann couldn’t make out her expression in the darkness. Holtz wanted to ask if Patty was mad or if her stomach felt like it was hosting a gymnastics meet but by the time she thought of the right words, Patty was gone.

* * *

A week later, Holtzmann looked up from her work and realized she was hungry. The firehouse was quiet and she remembered at some point Abby and Erin had stopped by to say good night. They were off to some lecture Holtzmann hadn’t caught the name of since she’d been so intent on getting her project finished.

Anyway, they were gone and she was hungry. She made her way to the kitchen and after a sandwich and a coke, she was headed back to her lab.

She stopped when she heard voices coming from the sleeping quarters. She inclined her head toward the noise and followed it. The door was open and she could see Patty from the doorway. She was curled up on her usual bunk in a soft pink top, white shorts and bunny slippers. She wondered if the ears on the slippers bounced when Patty walked.

Holtzmann cocked her head to the side as she observed her. Patty didn’t often stay the night at the firehouse unless they were on call or had just finished a bust. She sniffled softly and Holtz inched in to see what Patty was watching.

It was something she didn’t recognize. An older man in old fashioned clothing was proposing to a woman of similar age while they held cups of some amber liquid. When the scene ended, Holtz stepped in fully and nodded at Patty.

“Hey.”

Patty rubbed her eyes and turned toward her. She toed off her slippers and moved a pillow she’d been clutching behind her so she could lean against it. “Hey baby, what’s up?”

Her voice was a little groggy, in the way it was when someone just woke up. The timbre of Patty's voice and her pajamas made the image she presented an achingly endearing one.

Holtz reasoned that Patty had probably been there for a while. Holtz smiled as she answered, “The ceiling, beyond that the sky and the stars.”

Patty rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. “Finish that wrist power pack?”

Holtzmann shook her head. “Not yet, I got hungry.”

Patty nodded. “Hmm. Anything you need me for?”

Holtz considered a moment. She lifted her finger and bounced on her heels. “A question.” She needed to figure out this stomach flipping, the giggles and the sighs. Maybe if she just asked Patty directly, she’d answer. She was good like that.

Patty tilted her head. “O.K.”

Holtz walked toward her and noticed Patty’s slight intake of breath. When she added it to all of her other observations, the conclusion was a simple one. “You’re attracted to me.” Originally, she’d meant it as a question but since she’d already arrived at the answer, a statement would do.

Patty pulled her bottom lip through her teeth and turned from Holtz’s gaze to the now blank T.V. screen. “Why you think that?”

Holtz sat down next to her and trailed her fingers up Patty’s arm and stopped near Patty’s neck. Patty let out a nervous giggle. Holtz lifted her free hand and pointed at Patty. “That.”

Patty sighed. “Yeah, I was wonderin’ if you’d…” Patty shifted away a little. “It doesn’t got to mean anything.”

Holtzmann quirked an eyebrow. “What?” She drew out the word. If Patty was attracted to her, it meant something.

Patty gestured between them. “If you’re not feelin the same. I thought you might but I get it if you’re not. We can still be friends, I can get over it.”

Holtz narrowed her eyebrows. “Why would you do that?”

Patty took a deep breath. “Be real with me Holtzy, were you just playin with me these past couple weeks or did you really want to know how I feel?” She peered closely at Holtz.

Holtz noted the look was a little similar to the one Patty gave her when she was accused of stealing the last piece of pizza. There was something else there, too. Something that looked an awful lot like hurt.

Holtzmann cleared her throat. “I wanted to know.”

Patty nodded. “Now that you know, did you want to do something about it? Or do I gotta wait for another interview or movie night?”

Holtz considered that for a moment. That was it, wasn’t it? She’d wanted to know why she was affecting Patty this way and since she was right, what did she want to do about it? She swung her leg over Patty’s lap and settled in her lap. “You mind?”

Patty crossed her eyebrows. “Do I mind what?”

Holtz brought her hands slowly up Patty’s arms and rested them on her shoulders. She began to stroke Patty’s collarbone with her thumbs. She’d always wondered if Patty’s skin was as soft as it looked. She noted it was softer. Patty brought her hands to rest on Holtzmann’s hips and let out one of those small sighs Holtz was so intrigued by. Holtz smiled as she leaned forward and brought her lips to Patty’s.

She felt Patty squeeze her hips at the contact and realized there was nothing better than feeling surrounded by everything Patty. Holtz noted the way Patty's legs felt beneath her, shifting in ways that caused heat to build between Holtzmann's own. Patty smelled of sandalwood and vanilla and while her gentle hands stayed tentatively on Holtz’s hips, the touch felt like it rippled through Holtz’s whole body.

Holtz opened her mouth slightly and slid her tongue against Patty’s. Patty let out a small moan and pulled her closer. She could get used to this. Holtz’s hands moved to Patty’s neck and she could feel Patty move her hands up a little from Holtz’s hips but she stopped. That wouldn’t do.

Holtz removed one of her hands and pulled Patty's hand higher on her stomach. When Patty started to stroke Holtz’s ribcage with her thumb, Holtz nodded against Patty’s mouth and lowered herself slightly so Patty’s fingers landed on the underside of Holtz’s breast.

Patty squeezed Holtz’s side, pulled away slightly, and took a deep breath. Holtz used the opportunity to move her mouth to Patty’s neck. She peppered kisses along the base before she made her way to the skin behind Patty’s ear. Patty moaned low and Holtz found herself slightly surprised. She’d always thought Patty’s volume would be a little higher.

Holtz moved a hand to the hem of Patty’s shirt when Patty stopped her.

“Bab-” she cleared her throat, “Baby, I need to lay down.”

Holtz popped up and nodded as she moved off Patty and allowed room for Patty to lie down on her back. Holtz found she liked the way Patty’s chest moved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She ran her fingers along Patty's forearm while she waited.

“O.K. there, Pats?” she asked in an amused tone.

Patty rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at her. “Don’t get cocky, baby.”

Holtz swung her leg over Patty again and appreciated the new angle. She liked the way Patty looked a little disheveled with her lips swollen from their kisses and her shirt hiked up. Holtz ran her hand over the exposed skin on Patty’s stomach and delighted in the way Patty lifted her hips slightly.

Holtzmann gave her a sly grin and winked. “You were saying?”

Patty sighed heavily but smiled in spite of it. She paused for a minute while Holtz continued to drink in the sight of her. “Are you sure about this, Holtzy? Like you really want to do this with _me_?”

Holtz slipped her own shirt off,  and leaned over Patty. She placed one of Patty’s hands back on her hip and enjoyed the now skin to skin contact. She hovered over Patty’s lips. “Oh, yeah.”

She moved her lips over Patty’s and tugged at the end of Patty’s top. Patty sat up and allowed Holtz to pull the shirt off of her. Holtz took in Patty’s pretty cream colored bra and traced the pattern on it with her fingertips. “I’m sure. You?”

“Hell, yes.” Patty smiled again and Holtz noticed the relief there. She understood that Patty’s earlier worry was that she thought Holtz wouldn’t want her. Had Patty not looked in a mirror ever?

Holtz kissed her again. “Who could resist Ms. Patricia Tolan?”

Patty laughed shyly. “Plenty of folks.”

Holtz shook her head as she kissed Patty’s neck, “Idiots.” She felt Patty run her hands up Holtz’s arms and stop at her neck. Patty stroked her cheek and dropped a kiss on her lips before she laid back down and allowed Holtz’s mouth to move lower on her body.

Holtz reached behind Patty’s back and unhooked her bra. She licked the valley of Patty's breasts before she sat up and removed the bra altogether. Patty’s breath hitched and Holtz smiled as she kissed her way to Patty’s nipple. Patty arched her back slightly and Holtz rewarded the movement by running her tongue in a circle and sucked slightly. She delighted in how Patty’s moan sounded deeper and couldn't help responding with one of her own.

“Damn,” Patty breathed.

Holtz repeated the circling of her tongue and grazed her teeth for effect this time. She looked up and winked. “Ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Patty ran a hand along the back of Holtz's neck and guided her mouth back to Patty’s breast. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” She giggled when Holtz pinched her side playfully.

Holtz smiled against Patty's skin as she felt the giggle vibrate against her lips. She moved her hand to Patty’s shorts and tried to work it into them but found the shorts too restrictive. She brought her hand back up and pulled at the top of them. She glanced up at Patty. “Let’s divest you of these, shall we?”

Patty nodded and lifted her hips while Holtz slipped them off. Holtz returned her mouth to Patty’s breast and lifted Patty's leg around her.

Patty quirked an eyebrow. “It ain’t too heavy?”

Holtz squinted at the hesitation in Patty’s eyes. She winked after a moment and commented, “It’s perfection.”

Patty laughed and rolled her eyes. “O.K.”

Holtz moved her hand to the apex of Patty’s thighs and slipped a finger inside. “You’re perfect, Patty.”

Patty smiled then moaned as Holtz began to lightly circle her finger around Patty's clit in time to her tongue on Patty's nipple. After a few minutes, she slipped in another finger as Patty’s moans increased in volume and frequency.

She leaned up and kissed Patty's cheek. “So perfect,” she whispered.

Patty’s quick pants and breathy sighs were becoming some of Holtzmann’s favorite things. Just as Patty would catch her breath, Holtz found another angle that would cause Patty to come undone in a new way. Finally, Patty let out a loud cry and Holtz felt her pulse around her fingers.

She kissed Patty’s temple. “Feeling good, gorgeous?”

“Hmm,” muttered Patty.

Holtz pulled her hand free and squeezed Patty’s side. When Patty’s breathing returned to normal, Holtz asked, “Impressed?”

Patty rolled her eyes. “Very.”

Holtz beamed and leaned back on her side.  Patty sat up and hovered over her, causing Holtz to turn fully onto her back.

Patty winked. “My turn.”

Holtz sighed dramatically and spread her arms wide on the bed. “Take me.”

Patty let out a throaty laugh. “Let’s get rid of some of these clothes.” She paused and added, “How the hell did I end up so naked and you still got so much on?”

Holtz waggled her eyebrows and shrugged. “Not my fault you’re so irresistible.”

Patty shook her head and laughed again.


End file.
